Computers are widely used throughout the world by businesses, schools, governments, and in homes. Conventional desktop computers are operated using a keyboard and mouse, wherein the keyboard is typically used to enter text and commands, and the mouse is typically used for cursor navigation on and graphic control of the computer screen. Although conventional keyboards and mouse are typically coupled to a computer via cables, wireless keyboards and wireless mouse which operate over infrared or radio frequencies are also used to operate computers. In addition, for laptop computers, alternative mechanisms for cursor navigation and graphic control of a screen such as touchpads, track balls, and pointer sticks have been designed. Conventional keyboards and mouse of the type just described all suffer from several drawbacks. Specifically, they must be used together in order to operate a computer. In addition, most keyboards and mouse must be used on a flat horizontal surface. Moreover, due to the small size and low resolution of the screens of both desktop and laptop computers, the user must be positioned in close proximity to the screen in order to view the information displayed thereon.
Several recent advances in technology are changing the way conventional computers are used. First, the advent of voice recognition systems which enable a user to give commands to a computer to insert text into a software application by speaking into a microphone is eliminating the need for keyboards. Second, new ways of viewing computers are being developed which no longer require the user to be positioned close to a stationary screen. These include large, high-resolution, flat-panel displays which can be wall-mounted, and goggle and monocle visors which are worn on the head. Nevertheless, both of these advances suffer from drawbacks. Specifically, computers using both voice recognition systems and high-definition large-screen, flat panel displays still require the use of a mouse for accurate cursor navigation and for graphic control of the screen. In addition, a user must be positioned in a stationary upright position in order to use the computer, without being able to recline or otherwise move about a room. Another drawback is that conventional computers and voice recognition systems fail to provide a means for enabling a computer to distinguish between spoken commands that operate the computer or a software application, and spoken text that is to be inserted literally into a software application. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for remotely controlling computers and other electronic appliances/devices using a combination of voice commands and finger movements, which apparatus does not require the use of either a keyboard or a mouse.